Casino Battle
by Chrystalwolfbrat89
Summary: Not everything is as it seems, but don't let me stop you, have a heart, have a curious mind, and be courageous. Jump right in and see for yourself the troubles that come from a normal girl and a strong mercenary, on the casino floor, in the casino's hotel suite, and at each others homes. No promises on a slash here, but if it was then it would be more innuendos than anything.
1. Chapter 1

There are some things that you should know about my family, or at least my step-dads family, we don't get along very well, in fact, it's common knowledge that they just don't want me there at all. I don't know the reason, but they just do so when you read this story, you'll know what kind of family that has, at least, on my step-dads side.

I have a little brother, whose name I cannot say for that would destroy the mystery, so his name is little brother, and nothing more. His age is 20 and his height is about 6 foot tall and he's a thief, who stole from me when I left my wallet out, and went to the casino.

I asked my dad if he saw where little brother went and he replied that he took the car to get something to drink and that he was supposed to be back by now, so maybe he went to the casino. The casino's age limit is 18, so a 20 year old is allowed. I asked dad he took my money and he said that he didn't, nor did anyone else in the house for that matter, so I asked my dad if he wanted to go with me to the casino, because I'm scared of the dark and of being accidently run-over by a passing car since there are no sidewalks in the country. He replied that he would accompany me because he does know of my fear, and also, because there was a cougar floatin' around the neighborhood, and I'd rather have dad there instead of going by myself. Besides, it's only a mile, if that, and its good cardio.

We get to the casino, and I asked dad how he wanted to do this, and he said that he would go one way and that I should go another, and I agreed, because I was already thinking the same idea as we would cover more ground that way. So, he went right the game tables and penny machines and I went left toward the other side of the high-rolling game tables and the other side of the penny machines. When I am searching for someone, I usually find them, but when it comes to my little brother he can blend really well like a bloody ninja, and I always have to double check just to make sure I didn't mistake him for someone else. As I was searching for little brother, I did a full circle and I should've met my dad a long time ago, but I didn't so I continued to search, and I found my dad, sitting and playing on the slot machine. I walked right up to my dad and asked if he found little brother and he replied that he did not, so I continued my search, alone, and not 10 minutes later did I find my brother on the tables playing BlackJack, which is his game as he does really good on it. I went back to where I last found my dad, and said that I found him, that I found where little brother was at, and his reply, "**It's your money, why don't you go and retrieve it from your brother, and leave me out of it**".

I glared, and said, "**So why did you even come then, other than to hit the slots**"? I huffed in annoyance.

He briefly glanced at me and said that I was a big girl and that I should handle my own battles, and then he went back to his game, and I left to find my brother feeling betrayed, because I thought that my father was there to help me in dealing with a thief, but I guess I was wrong, because I'll not receive any assistance from him.

My little brother was right where I left him, which was at the blackjack table and the table seats 5 and the table was full. I stood directly behind him as he played the game, the dealer looked up and I gave him a shushed look plus tilted head and a grin, and he grinned back and went back to dealing the game. I can be quite surprising sometimes, but that did not quell the anger that I was feeling merely hide it momentarily. Anyway, I'm standing behind my little brother, waiting for him to acknowledge my existence so that I could speak to him, but he never so much as twitched, so I tapped him on the shoulder, and he jumped as he was so focused on the game in front of him. He looked behind him to see who touched him, and he frowned when he saw my silent and enraged face.

**"Are you going to return the money that you stole from me plus interest, so that I know that I get my money's worth?"** I growled softly.

His reply was that I had to wait, and I said that I would not wait for him to blow my money and for you to go "oh well" on me. (By the way, he stole $80 from me)

He shook his head, sighed, returned to the game, and ignored me. I backed up into a chair and sat and stared at him for about 45 minutes, waiting for him to step away from the table, so that I can my money's worth, and then leave. He never left and I waited and watched as my brother won and lost round after round, before I came up behind him again and ask him, again, for my money back. I reached out to touch his shoulder to get his attention again, but my hand never made it to his shoulder because someone grabbed my wrist preventing me from continuing my movement.

I looked at the hand that held my hand, and then I followed the arm to the face of a stranger who sat next to my brother at the BlackJack table. Before I could get angry at the stranger for butting into business that didn't concern him, he stood up and yanked me back and away from my brother, which I nearly tripped over my own two feet in the process. I finished stumbling like an idiot and righted myself and I tugged at my wrist, but I couldn't get it back, because he held a tight grip.

"**You are disturbing the game. I would appreciate it if you would consider leaving the area for another couple of hours**," the stranger stated, and I growled in extreme annoyance, and tugged my hand again, nope – still stuck.

Believe me when I say that I was NOT scared, but I was slightly shaking with anger and adrenaline. I closed my mouth that had promptly opened, and stated that I would not be going anywhere until I received my money that my brother, whom I pointed to with my other hand, stole from my wallet when I wasn't near it.

The stranger looked in the direction of my pointing finger to my brother, who wasn't paying any attention to me and the stranger, who would not let go of my wrist, and continued his game. The stranger looked back at me, then at my brother, then back at me, and I was getting the feeling that he didn't believe me on either the fact that he stole from me or that we were related. It didn't matter if he believed me or not, because I was wondering if he was going to release my hand anytime soon before I did something that I'll regret.

The stranger finally seemed to understand the situation, but instead of releasing me – his grip tightened even more, and it felt like my wrist might break from how tight he was holding. I bit back a yelp and tried (again) to yank my hand out of his grip, but I couldn't as it felt like I trying to escape steel.

"**Are you gonna let go anytime soon, or am I going to have make you?**" I glared at him and stood at-attention (to appear taller and less scared – looking).

Instead of the stranger, I heard my brother said, or should I say whispered, "**Military brat**". Well, at least, now I know if he was paying attention to the situation behind him.

I shifted my glare from the stranger to my brother for two seconds, then back to the stranger who was, for some unknown reason, smiling. To say "I was stunned" was an understatement, but I didn't show him that expression, instead I kept the glare firmly in place.

He finally spoke, "**So, a military brat, is it? Interesting, yes, I can see that now. That at – attention stance and posture, and the look of fearlessness; so scary, little one, but pointless as I hail from a higher military background than you.**" He spoke with mild amusement, but I can honestly say when he let go of my wrist I considered punching him out, but I held firm and clenched my fists just to keep my anger and fear in control.

I firmly stated that not everything is as it seems, and his reply was a simple, "**Indeed**". I narrowed my eyes at his reply, and I stated that if he wanted to speak his rank, then I suggested he should speak now before I knocked him out. Mind you he stands about 6'2" and I stand at 5'5", but I wasn't going to let that stop me.


	2. Chapter 2: Games

Sorry for this short chapter. Spring Break just started, so my mind is elsewhere. I'll try to update sooner next time.

* * *

><p>From last chapter:<p>

_I firmly stated that not everything is as it seems, and his reply was a simple, "**Indeed**". I narrowed my eyes at his reply, and I stated that if he wanted to speak his rank, then I suggested he should speak now before I knocked him out. Mind you he stands about 6'2" and I stand at 5'5", but I wasn't going to let that stop me._

* * *

><p>He laughed at my threat! Not an on-the-floor kind of laugh, but a condescending laugh, which felt like an, "I'm better than you" kind of laugh. There was amusement in his laughter, but there was more than just amusement, kind of like disdain, but maybe I misread the signals.<p>

His laughter subsided to a deep chuckle that tickled my spine, and I shivered lightly because of it. After about 5 minutes, he spoke after wiping a tear from his eye, "**Oh, you're not laughing, but then that means that you were serious.**" He paused as he looked at my face, which had the "Are you stupid" look on it, and then back to "You're pissing me off" look complete with a glare.

"**Fine, then let us start with introductions, as we both come from _proper_ backgrounds**." The stranger stated with narrowed eyes, or eye, as I just noticed that I'm arguing with a pirate, because he had a black eye patch over his right eye.

"**Ladies first**," he stated calmly.

"**Age before beauty**," I stated with a confident smile.

"**I insist**," he said with a closed fist, and a narrowed eye, because he was catching on to the game that I was playing.

"**No, no, I insist that you go first**," I smiled with a small condescending smile, because the stranger was getting annoyed at my game that I was playing. I do, so, love games, especially these types of games, that play with the mind, and make you second guess everything. Well, as long as I can control the game, and not have it come back and bite me for losing.

"**You should mind your manners, little one, lest you anger me further**," he growled while folding his arms in front of himself.

"**I am not of the big, bad, wolf**," I snarled lightly.

"**I'm the big, bad, wolf that haunt's everyone's nightmares, yours included, so be prepared for the consequences for not obliging my request to introduce yourself first**". I could, almost, feel the anger that was rolling off of him, and he was standing almost 5 feet away. The anger was not only poised at me, but at the game that I was winning, as he doesn't seem the type to lose, or like losing. Well, I'm here to show him how to play by other people's rules, especially mine, and when I'm through with him, there won't be enough for a chew toy.

I smirked at that comment and asked, "**So, does that mean I win and as the loser, you have to introduce yourself first?**" I had a mischievous smirk on my face, but it faltered a little when I noticed that the stranger had one as well.

"**Yes, I admit, you have won this round, but be careful, because that will be your only victory against me**". That smirk was still there, if only slightly bigger and even more predatory, as if this was only the beginning.

I relaxed my guard a little, but I still kept my eyes on him, so that I appeared ready for battle at a moment's notice. "**Hey, a win's a win. That old saying still applies, doesn't it? The 'You have won the battle, but not the war'? I won the battle, but the war is still blazing, so don't worry, there will be many other chances to get back at me. Anyway, are you going to introduce yourself in front of all of these people, or should we go some place less...crowded?**" I stated with smug pride, but hey, I hardly win anything, so I was practically giddy with joy at winning something.


	3. Chapter 3: New Plots, Same bad guy

From Last Chapter:

_I relaxed my guard a little, but I still kept my eyes on him, so that I appeared ready for battle at a moment's notice. "**Hey, a win's a win. That old saying still applies, doesn't it? The 'You have won the battle, but not the war'? I won the battle, but the war is still blazing, so don't worry, there will be many other chances to get back at me. Anyway, are you going to introduce yourself in front of all of these people, or should we go some place less...crowded?**" I stated with smug pride, but hey, I hardly win anything, so I was practically giddy with joy at winning something._

* * *

><p>When I stated that a crowd had gathered, the stranger looked around, and noticed that there really was a crowd. The stranger's eye widened a fraction of an inch, and went back to normal when he noticed that I was watching him - intently. The crowd was pretty big when I spoke of it, but when the stranger looked around, the crowd still grew, by like 10 people, give or take. Anyway, the stranger looked around the crowd and pinpointed who was who in the crowd such as the innocent bystanders who were just looking to see who would come out on top of this verbal duel or would it escalate to a physical duel, 5-10 security personnel who were just surveying the crowd to make sure nothing interfered with the match between me and the stranger, and should 'we' get physical, then they have the right to kick us out. Some staff members who had just popped by for spell before getting back to work, and the stranger took in all of this, and I was watching all this with very little criticism, as I had already done this when I pointed out the crowd to him. The stranger was nodding in recognition to all of these people, and to some that he didn't know but still nodded, then he turned his gaze back to me, and took a really long and good look at me.<p>

He saw a young lady of 5'5" with short, brown, boy-cut hair, brown eyes, freckled face, and black, jagged tattoo on her left cheek, which if you looked at it right would portray teeth. The young lady wore a plain black T-shirt, dark blue jeans, and black/blue tennis shoes. She wore no jewelry, no piercings, and no other (visible) tattoos. She, also, wore a heavy, dark colored, worker's jacket, and had a regular sized black backpack, and she pretty much just looked like a regular teenager who seems to have forgotten her place.

I know that the stranger was checking me out, and I saw no problem in returning the favor.

I saw a really tall, one-eyed pirate giant. No joke! He looked to stand about 6'2" and he had short, shaggy, whitish blonde hair. The shaggy hair was a mix between a crew-cut military style and a rebel style, which is not too bad looking since it looks like he pulled it off. His eye was strangely colored, as it looked a mix of light, sky blue, and dark, thunder cloud grey. Have you ever looked up at the Norse Gods and the Greek Gods and wonder how they got so handsome? Well, that is how I saw the stranger's face, but a little more human instead of god-like. The stranger wore a tight, black, form-fitted sweater, dark blue jeans, and black combat boots that were really shiny. He had no piercings, no visible tattoos, and he doesn't appear the type to wear jewelry. He had a black leather bikers jacket which was hanging over the chair at the Black Jack table, and he had no other accessories like I have with my backpack. This guy looks like a god, is built like a mountain, and has military background, but doesn't know when to mind his own business when dealing with other peoples problems, especially when dealing with me and my brother.

The stranger had noticed that I was staring, and I stared shamelessly back. I knew that I was blushing, and I knew he was smirking, but I couldn't avert my eyes as I stared at my opponent.

I continued to look at the stranger for a few seconds more, then shifted my eyes to my little brother who was still playing the game. Yes, he was winning. Yes, he had a lot of chips, and yes, he could have handed me the appropriate chips of repayment, but was he going to do any of this, not likely. He would say something about interrupting the game's flow or something like that and blame me for his losing.

**"Ahem, little one, may I have your attention, please? I would like to introduce myself now, as you have already stated before that I had lost the game, so the result is in me introducing myself first," **he stated sounding worn down and tired.

I shifted my eyes back to the stranger and nodded for him to continue with his introduction, and I smiled a forgiveness smile for my attention being swayed for a moment of time.

**"My name is Lt. Colonel Slade Wilson, Honorably Discharged from the United States Army, and I am here for business, and for some R/R time, and you are?" **The stranger stood at attention and spoke with clear authority with he knew would piss the young lady (me) off more than anything that had happened that night, and he was guessing right, because I was really angry for some reason.

My jaw dropped at the rank as he was one rank above me, and at the authorative tone that he used to voice himself with. I almost wanted to bow to him and back away like a whipped dog with its tail between its legs in defeat, but I pulled back in stubborn pride. I was really mad at myself, and instead of showing it to everyone, I simply raised an eyebrow, nodded, and closed my mouth.

The people from the crowd that had gathered were whispering enthusiastically and as one, they all turned their attention to me in anticipation, but before I could answer, the stranger sent me a message with his eyes that seemed to say, **"Catch me"**, before he swayed on the spot and fell face first into me where I promptly caught him before he, himself, face planted into the floor.

I saw a small black feathered dart sticking out of his neck. I snagged the dart before security could arrive and take it themselves.

**"Are you okay? Are you injured? Can you more? What's your room number?"** I asked these questions to the stranger - oh, I mean Mr. Wilson - just to see if he could respond and it seems that he is out cold.

I immediately took control of the situation, and started shooting orders at the security guards for assistance in carrying him to his room, and I grabbed his belongings. I snagged his jacket from the table, sent my brother a glare meaning that this wasn't over, and proceeded to the stranger's room where he was laid carefully on his bed. I was asked to care for him until he wakes and as soon as he wakes, I was to phone them as soon as possible, just to make sure everything was okay. I nodded and I promised that I would call should he awaken, then they left to go continue their own jobs. I sighed in relief when they left, then I went to the bedroom to check on Mr. Wilson, only for him to be awake and looking highly amused.

I jumped back in surprise, **"Wah!"** I yelped in surprise, because I wasn't expecting him to be sitting up and laughing at my expense.

**"Well, someone's talkative, aren't we?"** He chuckled at his own joke.

I scowled at the joke and asked if this was planned, and he said no, but it still worked in his favor, because he wanted to speak to me in private before we made a fool of ourselves on the gambling floor. I blushed in embarrassment at my childish reaction on the gambling floor.

**"Well, you started it, now, didn't you, Lt. Colonel Wilson?"** I childishly stated, coming really close to sticking my tongue out at him, but I reeled in my urge to appear even more childish.

**"Just Wilson, Slade, or Colonel will do, and I'll admit that it did get out of hand, but in reality, you're the one who started it," **stated Wilson. I wasn't comfortable enough to name him Slade, and Colonel felt forced, so the last name will have to do.

**"How so?"** I questioned curiously as I'm quite sure that if he didn't grab my wrist, then none of the rest would have happened, so I couldn't imagine how this was my fault.

His reply was different as he stated that if I didn't show up at the casino, if I didn't get in contact with my brother, if I didn't bring attention to the casino that my brother stole your money, then it could be designated that it wasn't my fault, but seeing as I did do all those things, then census would deem this as my fault.

My reply was short, and defiantly stated. I heatedly said this: **"The first two are more of a 'what-if' scenarios, and the third one was NOT my fault as I did not raise my voice to signify to other people that something might be happening. I can't stop people from being curious." **

I sighed at his stoic-ness and for some odd reason I felt very tired, like my body was drooping and my eyes were too. I couldn't understand why I was so tired until I shifted my eyes to focus on Wilson's face. Wilson's face was suddenly right in front of me, and if I could move very well, then I would have jumped. He moved really fast, or I'm moving really, really, slow, either way, one blink he was on the bed, the next blink, he was right in front of me. He was holding me up with one arm, and using his other arm to check for injuries. I kept blinking to stay awake, but it was so hard to stay awake, and I passed out seconds later.

Mr. Wilson was many things, but a pervert was not one of them, but when he saw the young lady start to droop towards that floor, he started to smile at the possibilities. So, many possibilities were open to him, but for now, he caught the young lady before she face-planted the floor. He held onto her with one hand on her left arm, and was checking for other injuries with his right arm. When he said, **"****other injuries,"** he meant different injuries other than the dark feathered dart that had dropped out of her hand. The dart must have scratched her for the dart to inject her with the contents. It could be just a regular knockout drug, but Mr. Wilson wasn't going to just leave the drugged young individual alone, until he knew what was the contents of the drug that was on the dart. So, he laid the young lady on the bed, covered her up in the cream-colored sheets and blanket, then proceeded to exit the bedroom. Before he left the room, he took one last look at the sleeping figure on the bed, then left the room to get started on who shot the dart, and who was the intended target?


	4. Chapter 4: Waking up

_Mr. Wilson was many things, but a pervert was not one of them, but when he saw the young lady start to droop towards that floor, he started to smile at the possibilities. So, many possibilities were open to him, but for now, he caught the young lady before she face-planted the floor. He held onto her with one hand on her left arm, and was checking for other injuries with his right arm. When he said, **"****other injuries,"** he meant different injuries other than the dark feathered dart that had dropped out of her hand. The dart must have scratched her for the dart to inject her with the contents. It could be just a regular knockout drug, but Mr. Wilson wasn't going to just leave the drugged young individual alone, until he knew what was the contents of the drug that was on the dart. So, he laid the young lady on the bed, covered her up in the cream-colored sheets and blanket, then proceeded to exit the bedroom. Before he left the room, he took one last look at the sleeping figure on the bed, then left the room to get started on who shot the dart, and who was the intended target?_

* * *

><p>The first thing that I did when I woke up was burp really loud, then quickly jump out of bed to run to the facilities, meaning that I had to pee really bad. After using the bathroom and washing my hands, I left the bathroom, only to stop dead in my tracks when my memory returned. I remembered everything that had happened before I slept, what happened on the gambling floor of the casino, what almost happened when she had confronted her sibling, who stepped in, and what happened after "<strong>supposedly<strong>" passed out. Everything. What she didn't know was why she felt so drained or so hungry, because right at that very moment, she could've eaten three cows whole before even feeling guilty for eating so much. At that moment my stomach growled, then I heard someone chuckle, and I snapped my head up to see who it was. It was Wilson!

**"****Finally awake, are we? You have been asleep for about two days now**," he announced while standing in the doorway to the bedroom.

**"****W-what? Seriously!? That long?"** These are my only statements at I tried to wrap my head around the fact that I have been asleep for that long, and that no one had bothered to wake me up. Dammit! I still have classes that I needed to finish and it was only September. This school's semester didn't end until December. I was angry that no one had the audacity to come and wake me. I didn't care that I was drugged into unconsciousness, all I cared about was the why, not the how come. Today is Monday and two days ago was Saturday, so that means….wait! What time is it? If it was early morning, then I could still make it to my class which was at noon. I swiveled my head around to find a clock, but I couldn't see one in the bathroom, so I took a step into the bedroom to get a closer and clearer look of the room, but I couldn't move. My legs are locked! I don't lock my legs unless I'm standing at attention or unless I'm scared, but I wasn't feeling scared at the moment nor was I standing at attention, so why am I locked down and in place. At that exact moment I looked down to examine myself, I nearly screamed in shock and fear. My entire lower half of my body was covered in spider webs, luckily without any spiders, but I wasn't ruling them out quite just yet. (I don't like spiders.) Besides, I was shaking so much that I could've been having my own personal earthquake, next thing I know I find a hand on my shoulder. Wilson! He is trying to make contact with me, because it seems that I am having some trouble breathing like I wasn't getting enough air into my lungs – I'm panicking! I hear him but I don't understand. He is speaking words, this I know, but I don't understand the words that are coming out of his mouth. He's shaking my shoulders. I think he's speaking about something. So, I tried to concentrate on his words, and try to understand what he was trying to say.

**"****Focus on my words! C'mon, brat, calm your breathing! Match your breathing with mine. That's right, c'mon, slow your breathing, take a deep breath, exhale, and match yours with mine. There you go, good girl."** Wilson helped me calm down. His voice sounding calm and soothing, but with a not-so-hidden passion, and in my addled mind-set, I thought it sounded smooth.

**"****Hah…hah….hahh…..okay…I-I think I'm doing b-better. Thank you for your help, now back off."** After I finally calmed down enough to get my breathing back and slow my racing heart, I tried to take a step back, but Wilson was not taking the attitude very well, and instead of letting go, he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder, and walked out of the room. He walked into the living room where he, unceremoniously, dropped me on the couch. I yelped when he picked me up and I shouted, "**Hey**" when he dropped me.

He said, **"Stay".** Of course, I tried to get up, but he pushed me back down saying, **"Stay".**

I'm not a dog! I wanted to say this, but then my stomach growled and I averted my eyes and gritted my teeth in embarrassment. Wilson just laughed at my predicament, and said that I should just listen to his orders, or things could get hectic. **'Also, if you keep fighting me at every, single, turn, then you would give me no choice but to punish you.' **I shuddered at the implications, but I stayed still only because my stomach was really making itself known.

**"****You can't keep me here, Wilson, I have important things that need to be done this week."** I said as he left to head into the kitchenette. I sat up, but didn't get up, as I don't really have the energy to fight him right now.

**"****I can and I will, who are you to stop me?"** He said as he walked back to me, holding a tray of covered plates, orange juice, milk, fruit, and silverware.

I glared up at him, but didn't say anything, only because he is carrying food, and food is my only weakness. Wilson picked up on this, but didn't say anything, and slowly lowered the tray down onto the coffee table. I was watching him the whole time, as he was watching me, and when he put the tray down I barely controlled my urges to push the man down and chow down on the tray of food, but I managed to control myself and slowly reach toward the food. I didn't want to choke, so I forced myself to slow down and eat, instead of just inhaling it like I usually do when I'm starving. He was watching me and I could see that he was calculating his next move.

He decided that he would tell me about that dart and what happened during the two days that I had been out tomorrow, but for now, he said that I needed to rest and gain my strength back. The only thing he required of me was to know what my name was. I was going to give a fake name, or even a nickname, but the look in his eye was very unnerving. It was very hard to not look away when I said that my name was Christina, or Chris for short. My real name is Chrystal, but he hasn't earned my trust yet, so a pseudo-name will have to do.

Slade Wilson could see that this young lady could become a good asset, with the right training, but first he had to get her to rely on him, and that looks like it will be very hard to do. She doesn't look the type to trust easily, case in point was telling of her name, which he knew already was not Christina. He wasn't going to out her until tomorrow when they talked. Good thing he loves a challenge, otherwise he would've snapped by now with impatientness.


End file.
